


灵种 9

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	灵种 9

泪眼朦胧中，金钟云看到那绝世容颜变得支离破碎，最后化为一道金色图腾。

那图腾金钟云是认得的，被刻画在他日夜佩戴的长命锁之上。

再定睛一看，什么金希澈，什么金色图腾，全都化为幻影。

金钟云想起昨夜睡着之前被自己攥进手心里的长命锁，悄悄伸了一只小手摸了把自己胸口，心里咯噔一下。

不见了。

来不及多想，他已经随着崔始源走到崔家老爷夫人面前，随着一声一拜天地，二声二拜高堂，三声夫妻对拜。金钟云脑子里乱的要命，心都是木然的。

一抬头看见崔始源的那双眼睛，清澈又炽热。金钟云心里更为慌乱，他真的可以吗？他做好准备把自己托付给这个男人了吗？

坐在大红锦被上，金钟云已经紧张到抠手。久未有人监管着他咬指甲抠手指，金钟云的十指又变得破破烂烂。

崔始源看着紧张到畏手畏脚的小猫，心里变得十分柔软，拿了他平日里喜欢的点心去安抚。

“先吃一点东西吧，我待会儿还要出去陪那些宾客喝点儿酒，你一大早便没吃饭别又饿的胃痛。”不动声色地把点心塞到金钟云手中，一时间让他也没法儿继续抠手。

轻轻把脸凑到金钟云面前，崔始源鼻梁像山脉一样挺拔，鼻尖碰到凤冠上的珠帘时，颗颗红珠轻晃，直晃到二人的心湖也微微起皱。那双近在咫尺的眼睛比这个男人的嘴巴更会倾诉。他看出了他的不安，却没有说破，只用眼睛告诉他，我在。

“等我回来。”崔始源放下这句话就快步离开。

天知道他刚刚有多想撩开那珠帘好好看看自己的新娘子，狠狠吻上那双薄薄的红唇，将人压在床榻上与之共度良宵。

再看下去他真的会忍不住的，崔始源抬手摸了摸自己有些发红发热的脸颊，深呼吸几下又变回那个得体的崔大公子，挂着三分真的笑意，走回宾客聚集吃酒的饭厅。

大家知晓崔大公子身体不适，祝酒便点到为止。等崔始源回了洞房时，只身上一股淡淡酒香。

取了一旁的秤，把珠帘拨到一边，这才看清那双妖异美丽的凤眼。喝交杯酒的时候，两人身体相贴。崔始源明显闻出金钟云身上浓厚的香粉味道，几乎要盖过他身上原本好闻的气味。

待金钟云被服侍着拆了发髻，换下喜服，又仔细地洗掉了脸上的脂粉。崔始源看着身着一身薄薄亵衣亵裤，和平日里相差无几的金钟云，这才有了他终于可以拥有他的实感。

二人亵衣上明显是被熏了暖情香，崔始源一闻便知，虽说没有到烈性的程度，但对于有情之人来说确是可催生情愫变为情欲。在这暖情香的引诱之下，崔始源便也稍微大胆了些。

他本是不屑这些过于低劣的手脚，也愿意等待小猫的主动投怀。但此刻是属于他们的洞房之夜，此情此景之下最爱之人在自己身边躺着，就算暖情香无甚作用，他也不想轻易辜负这美好春光。

手伸进那人亵衣之中，感受到被补药滋润后更为滑腻娇软的皮肉，崔始源情难自禁，一把把人搂进怀里重重地吻了上去。他急促地吻着，牙齿控制不住地磨着金钟云的嘴唇，手指也在金钟云身上流连穿梭，每每滑过敏感之处怀里人都抖得厉害。

金钟云饿了一天，这会儿也虚。被崔始源密集又用力的吻弄得招架不住，下巴都酸得合不上，有津液从口角流出。崔始源也不嫌弃，舌头顺着津液走向把金钟云尖尖的小下巴都舔了个遍，又返回去亲那合不上的小嘴，吸吮着丁香小舌的甜蜜滋味。

崔始源手指顺着金钟云那下陷的腰肢往下滑，摩挲过胯骨，来到柔软的下腹，穿过稀疏毛发碰上那略小的雄性器官。他的身体犹如雪包冰，薄薄一层的软之下是冰冷坚硬的骨。金钟云被这热烈又温柔的触感迷惑，逐渐如冰似雪的身子也消融成春水。

直到崔始源翻身将他压在身下，那实打实一个成年男子的重量才让金钟云有了些许恐惧。他开始抗拒他的亲吻，躲避他的爱抚，拒绝他的热烈温柔。

崔始源看着身下小猫从情欲里抽出身来故态复萌，不死心地想要继续，大手拢住小猫的小小器官试图把小猫拉入这感官王国和他一起享受情欲滋味。

金钟云是肉眼可见的紧张与排斥，他还没有做好准备，但又明白此刻是洞房，是他必须要走的一遭，因此不敢真的推开崔始源只是紧紧攥住枕巾一角，身子没有被崔始源束缚之处都下意识地想要离得更远一些。

崔始源看在眼里，心下难过又无法宣泄出口，最后把小猫给伺候好了看着小猫隐忍咬牙，双眼红红亮亮的委屈模样，还是忍不住叹口气，轻轻在小猫无意识噘起的小嘴上啵了一口，并排地躺回金钟云身边，一手揽着那细腰一手粗暴地将自己也发泄出来。

“抱歉，我还没。。”感受着那人自渎时候身体的起伏，金钟云不禁回想起上次二人房事之时崔始源的那副野性，高潮过后红苹果一样的小脸蛋上写满了愧疚。

“无妨，我说过等你的。”崔始源释放过后急促地呼吸着，气息中的男性味道系数都吹到金钟云脸上脖颈上。看着软软小小的娇妻跟自己撒娇，崔始源什么委屈都烟消云散，忍不住咬了咬怀里那人鼓起的小红脸蛋，惹得那人脸红的更厉害了甚至想别过头躲开他的视线。

看着怀里的人慢慢睁不开眼睛最后睡去，崔始源回想起昨晚，他激动地睡不着时分外思念怀里的人。待夜深人静时，崔大公子也抛下礼数规矩，像任何一个陷入爱河的人一般遵循着自己的心，偷摸溜进金钟云的房间。

闻到浓浓的安神香气味，崔始源一皱眉头，唤来侍女一闻是金钟云自己点的，便只稍罚了侍女不够尽心没拦着少夫人。看着睡着仍旧皱着眉头的人，崔始源心疼之余，发觉那人手里攥着金灿灿一个物什。

即便金钟云从来没有提起过，崔始源也有很多方式知道那长命锁的来历。那江原道金家的家徽过于刺眼。明明明日便是他们的大婚之日，可金钟云还是要攥着那人送的长命锁才能睡去。崔始源越想越火大，回过神来已经将那长命锁拿到自己手里。

要不要还回去？他发现了会怨恨自己吧。但是崔始源自己又咽不下这口气，想要抹杀金希澈留给金钟云的一切。几番纠结，崔始源最后还是没把那长命锁还回去，而是交给了他的下属让他代为处理，仿佛这样毁掉一切的便不是他崔始源。

凭什么要他因着先来后到的破理由便事事忍让，明日起他便是他的人，他想要的安心与保护，他都能给。

拜完堂之后下属过来说长命锁已毁，崔始源觉得心里一阵舒畅。从今往后金钟云拥有的一切庇佑，必将也只能出自崔家，出自他崔始源。

耐心点，再耐心点，他已经人是你的了。崔始源心里不断默念，看着金钟云脸上自己咬的浅浅齿痕，念着刚刚他撒娇道歉时候自己尝到的一点甜头，也睡去了。

崔始源本想着细水长流，留更多的时间给他们二人，但很快便有人要打坏他的如意算盘。

崔家大公子所娶正妻是个男子这一点魔教各家看的清清楚楚，虽不敢当面置喙，背地里小算盘打得劈啪作响。都传崔家老爷是看上了金钟云的八字，能旺崔始源让崔始源身体康健，娶回来便当做菩萨一样供养着罢了。一个男子，又不能生育子女，待过几年给足了他面子和福气，崔家还不是要给崔始源再找个女人。到时候虽说算不得正妻那般好听，可一旦怀上那便是崔家的宝贝疙瘩。

有人愿意等崔家不耐，有人却憋不住了，魔教里也算排得上的权家便是后者。

权家小女儿娇娇滴滴地跪在崔家大堂之时，连金钟云也心生怜惜。正想叫她赶紧起身，却被崔始源拦下。

“不必那般慈爱，我知你心软良善。可崔家规矩多，又死板得很。你是正妻，她只是妾室。妾室见正妻第一次要跪着这是规矩，你若心软那还坏了规矩。”崔始源万分柔情地看着金钟云，心思细腻如他才不会像金钟云那样单纯善良。

这权家女儿他收的心不甘情不愿，若他没遇着钟云便罢。此刻他可一点不想再有人要插入他与钟云的生活，让钟云受到一丁点委屈。

大家族的嫡女们从小便学着母亲那样作福作威地显示自己的身份，如若心思简单点，哪里是会同意嫁作侧室屈居人下。可这脸庞看着有几分憨傻的娇艳女孩却没有怨言地来到崔家，怕不是想要鸠占鹊巢。到时候他的傻傻小猫吃了哑巴亏也不愿意找自己诉苦可怎办。

那边跪着的权家女儿正一边乖巧着一边偷偷打量坐在正中的两个神仙样貌的男子，天真烂漫的表情在听到崔始源说出妾室二字的时候几乎崩塌。

妾室？父亲明明告诉她虽然那男人的正妻地位崔家碍于什么八字不会动，但她可是权家女儿，崔家怎么也会给个面子让她做个平妻。

再看那个正妻，刚刚还觉得美好的小公子在她眼里就有了几分勾人的妖媚，正妻？就这张狐狸精的脸也配得上？

“你叫什么名字？”崔始源见小猫懵懵懂懂的傻模样，干脆地拿出一家之主的威严来替小猫问话。

“小女名为宝娜，家父家母会唤我娜娜。”权宝娜大眼睛眨啊眨结果发现崔始源眼睛就没在她身上停留。

“少爷不若像妾身家父家母那般喊妾身娜娜？妾身刚刚离了家怕有诸多不习惯。”哪有男人抵得了美妾的撒娇呢？比起正妻的规规矩矩，美妾有趣一点，适度的任性一点才能让男人魂不守舍。权宝娜一边做着自小不耻的小妾的狐媚表情一边心里狠狠咬牙切齿地骂着金钟云。

崔始源心早就飞了，听着这话反而陷入了思索。待他张口的时候权宝娜觉得崔始源已经疯了。

“钟云，以后我唤你云云可好。我们已结为夫妻，只唤名讳会不会显得过于生分？”

金钟云此刻觉得尬尴的要命，又不想直接拒绝让崔始源在权宝娜面前丢了面子，最后只能捂脸点点头。

接下来一月，权宝娜觉得自己权家嫡女的脸皮被撕的粉碎，还被那崔家大少爷碾在脚底压进泥巴里。

见着崔始源看公文到深夜，打扮出楚楚可怜的模样，拿着食盒去侍候，却见金钟云在一旁的小桌上浅眠，而那平日里对他冷脸的崔始源一边给金钟云盖上毯子一边小心翼翼地窃玉偷香。

如果他没有心，对所有人都冷漠，那权宝娜可以不在意。她想要的不过是身份地位，想要她生出的孩子可以成为崔家的掌上明珠，继承整个崔家。

可是那男人过分英俊，尤其是在他展露出绕指柔情的时候。可是那柔情却不是给她权宝娜的，而是给了那个只有一张狐媚脸的所谓正妻。

她不甘心，权宝娜拢了拢自己薄薄的衣衫，狠狠地瞪了眼书房内那里面重叠的人影。一回头差点和一个侍女相撞。

权宝娜正欲把气都洒在这侍女身上，却又觉得这侍女有些蹊跷古怪，好像就是直奔着自己来的。

“姑娘，奴婢有话想跟您说。”得到权宝娜的同意，两人一同换了处地方交谈。

到了亮堂处，权宝娜看清侍女的脸，是个常跟着金钟云的一个侍女。

原来这位正是之前因着金钟云被崔始源罚着雨夜下跪的那位，金钟云虽待她尚可，可却并非能明白怎样在奴仆面前做一个好夫人，这位可是丁点好处甜头没拿到还吃了哑巴亏，久而久之便生了好些怨言。

这侍女叫萃香，大户人家的侍女和大户人家的小姐一样，个顶个浑身都是心眼儿。两人一拍即合，要把那个碍眼的正妻给除了。

听这萃香的话，似乎崔少爷这会儿还没把那少夫人的心给捂热了，因此除了最开始的那一次，便再无房事，甚至洞房都没唤人打水进去。

若是让崔大少爷看到自己心爱之人还没有投入自己的怀里便污了身子，会怎样呢？权宝娜眼珠一转有了些主意。手段高不高明不重要，越是粗鄙肮脏反而简单高效。

那萃香也是个懂事会干活儿的丫头，第二日早早便寻来了权宝娜要的那种药，趁着崔始源出门后放进金钟云常用的茶杯里。

万幸的是崔始源那边的事情临时取消，不知为何觉得心里慌得很，匆匆忙忙赶回家发现有一打扮粗苯的下人正鬼鬼祟祟要推开自己和金钟云睡得那间房子的门。

大喝一声质问，那下人却连尊卑都吓得忘了只知道逃跑。崔始源心里有些疑惑，推门进去发现金钟云正在床榻上扭来扭去，红红的脸上都是细密的汗珠，连毛茸茸的尾巴和狐耳都跑出来煽动着空气中狐狸发情的甜骚味儿。

原来是这样，崔始源笑了笑，笑容背后是冷冰冰的毒。看来他要好好“感谢”一下给送他这份大礼的人。

还好自己回来的及时，不然不仅会害得钟云被狗咬了，说不准钟云这双性狐狸身子的私密都要传的整个魔界都是。

“云云，醒醒。”崔始源按捺下自己焦躁的心，取了帕子去擦金钟云的小脸。自权宝娜来的那日起他便改口叫了云云，金钟云脸皮薄，私下里小小地抱怨让他改回去，都让崔始源耍着赖混过去了。

“呜。。你。。回来。。了”金钟云努力睁开眼睛看到崔始源的脸庞，刚刚因为发情产生的焦躁忧虑好了许多。他有些不明白，什么时候开始，他对崔始源有了这么多的信任与依赖呢？

“要不要喝点水？”听着金钟云本来沙哑得刚刚好的嗓子现在听起来满是疲惫，崔始源心疼得无以复加。

金钟云摇了摇头，感觉热浪从心口窜出，窜到天灵盖，让他整个人迷迷糊糊。窜到下腹，让他两性的器官都开始酥麻冒水。

“抱我。”金钟云喃喃地说出身体的渴望，脑子里是滚沸的岩浆将他烧的失去判断能力。他感觉到亵裤裆口处都潮湿粘腻，一动都蹭到腿根上，似有千百只蚂蚁在啃噬自己的骨头。之前一直吃着药压抑自己的发情期，这会儿不知怎的，欲望反扑袭来，似乎要将他湮没。

“云云你知道自己在说什么吗？”崔始源声带和下腹同时一紧，嗓音低沉着颤抖着问那现在烧的迷糊的可人儿。

“抱我。”金钟云又轻轻地说了一遍，像是撒娇求主人爱抚的小猫。

“云云你仔细看看我是谁。”临门一脚崔始源还是怂了，他等太久了。

“你是。。。崔。。始。源。”金钟云气若游丝地吐出几个字，双唇立马被封住。

金钟云的唇舌热的出奇，也变得更为柔软。崔始源觉得自己甚至萌生出想要吞下他的舌头嘴唇，那香软的肉只能用自己的唇舌抚弄用牙齿轻嗑未免还是不过瘾不满足。

亲吻变得啧啧作响，崔始源没有放过金钟云口中的一丝角落，全都沾染上自己的痕迹，最后分开之事两人唇间连着一丝银线。

“舒服点了吗？”崔始源看着一脸餍足的金钟云，情不自禁地想逗逗这个平日里一向脸皮薄的人，哪知现在的金钟云就是个只要身子被满足了其他顾不了太多的小兽。

看着那人天真烂漫地回应着自己情色的问题，崔始源坏心眼地用自己已经硬挺的胯下去摩擦他的小屁股，“那这样呢？”

“进来！你不进来吗？”金钟云委屈地撅着嘴巴，平日里崔始源不是什么都由着他的性子吗，这会儿干嘛欺负他，畏畏缩缩的要当柳下惠吗！

再忍下去可就真的算不上男人了，崔始源三两下剥去二人身上的衣物，拥抱着那人一起倒在柔软床榻上。

金钟云身下的花穴早就湿透，崔始源用性器前端蹭了蹭就顺势往里推，为了方便他扶着金钟云大腿内侧将一只细长的腿抬起。

可进过那处的只有手指和一只缅铃，比起崔始源的硕大性器根本就不值一提。因而崔始源只刚进了个头两人便一同痛得有些难耐。

到底是正骚着的狐狸，没一会儿那处被鼓捣得又冒了不少滑腻腻的水，崔始源感觉那处的肉也软和不少，隐隐透出想要接纳他的意味。

随着深入，崔始源感觉自己被一阵热流包裹着，那儿的软肉贪吃地吸吮着他的性器。而金钟云也觉得自己被填的满满的，一下一下被撞击着，臀肉都被崔始源的凸出来的胯骨撞得通红。

随着穴口被一次一次地捅得更大，许多蜜液也陆续沾染到二人的毛发上。崔始源在心爱之人身上爽到有一种死去也可以的念头，情不自禁做了个以他以前性子必将觉得荒淫无度又恬不知耻的事情，他将手伸向两人交合之处，沾了些蜜液，放到口中尝了一尝。

金钟云也被这样子的崔始源吓到，赶忙去扯他的手臂，却不小心弄得那根在自己身体里换了个角度，捅到另一个深处。

金钟云一个没忍住倒吸气，撑着身体的爽快，害羞地小声说，“别这样，好脏的。”

“那你嫌我脏吗？”崔始源调皮地凑近他眼前吐了吐舌头。

金钟云摇摇头，缠绵激情的吻再一次袭来，一想到两人口中现在都有了自己身下的液体，金钟云脸刚刚稍褪下的热意又涌了上来。

崔始源就着刚刚金钟云反应最强的那处开始进攻，一边大开大合地操干一边用吻来阻挡金钟云对快感的躲避。

“唔。。不行了，别，不要。。。”亲吻地空隙里金钟云小声地呜咽着，身子抖得疲惫却控制不住。

“你快了吗？嗯？再忍忍。”崔始源看着小脸都有点扭曲的金钟云心里满满胀胀得，身下也更快更狠地抽插着。

最后金钟云到了高潮他也没放过他，看着高潮后眼神涣散穴道里依旧尽职收缩着的金钟云，崔始源简直爱到无以复加，大大方方将自己的阳精射了进去。

名正言顺的夫妻，合该如此，崔始源想着，抱着赤裸的爱妻，又亲吻了好一会儿。

金钟云的发热持续了好久，中间崔始源看着到了吃饭的钟头，叫来下人准备了些清爽可口的饭菜，结果只吃了一点，便被金钟云的媚态引诱着又来了一两番颠鸾倒凤。

第二日金钟云倒是先醒过来，对于昨日他是有记忆的，想起昨日他俩水乳交融的时候他头一回没了那么多的紧张与排斥，反而有一种被拯救和爱护的感觉。这种感觉之前只有与金希澈做这种事的时候才有，或许他，早就接受了眼前这人了。

崔始源昨日回来后便一直陪着他，现在也把自己紧紧护在怀里，金钟云心里也变得软和许多，看着崔始源一夜冒出的些细小胡茬，不禁觉得有趣，昨儿个还没有呢，不知道这满是胡茬的下巴会不会在啵嘴的时候扎的人生疼啊。

看着崔始源还熟睡得香甜，金钟云小心翼翼地凑到他下巴那里，轻轻用嘴唇蹭蹭亲亲那些胡茬，那细微的刺痒让他觉得反而有一些隐隐的兴奋，便将整个嘴巴都贴了上去。

崔始源一醒过来便发觉自己的爱妻正偷偷地，吻他下巴？虽然有些古古怪怪但是崔始源还是被那软软的轻吻给撩拨到，把他下巴抬起精准地给了一个正确的亲吻示范，一条腿也伸进金钟云的两腿之间感觉到纯情小猫不自觉夹紧两腿顺势和他身体缠在一起。

吻毕后金钟云觉得他一定是有病，大早晨地居然想偷偷揩崔始源的油，现在好了，闯祸了。

“宝贝想要再来一次吗？”看着红着脸喘着粗气的金钟云，崔始源色心又起。

“怎么又改了称谓？”云云已经足够羞耻了，这崔始源满嘴不正经得哪还有以前那副温润大公子的模样。

“那宝贝是喜欢云云这个爱称咯？”崔始源耍赖到底。

金钟云干脆把脑袋往旁边一扭试图躲开崔始源的耍赖，可这次不同往日，昨天他们已经敞开心扉身体彼此包容，现在的崔始源耍赖的法子可更多了。

看着别过脑袋以后露出的纤细玉颈，崔始源一口咬在一个显眼的位置，让金钟云微微吃痛后又舔吮了好几下，留了个胭红的印子。

“崔始源你干嘛！”小猫气急败坏地样子比以前客气又恐惧他的模样可爱太多，崔始源再也无需忍耐，一个翻身又骑上金钟云身上。

“宝贝，云云，亲亲娘子，再来一次罢。”没等着金钟云开口拒绝他便熟练地开拓起这具身子。

最后天亮的时候，崔家上下几乎都看到吃饱喝足的崔大公子满面春风，当然他们不知道崔大公子那得体的笑背后又在谋划着哪些闺房之乐。

有人欢喜有人愁，崔始源自然不会忘了那位算计金钟云的家伙。虽然因着这个祸让崔始源得了美人，但这不代表他可以放任有人算计到金钟云头上。

愁的那人自然就是权宝娜，萃香早被崔始源残忍杀掉，而权宝娜作为权家女儿，崔始源不会让她轻易死去。

“毕竟你是权家女儿，我自会好好待你。”崔始源看着面色惨白的权宝娜笑得温和，却让她又恨又怕。

虽然她现在看着完完整整的毫发无损，但衣服遮蔽之下没有一块完好的皮肉，被看着华丽实则有些粗糙的布料磨得生疼。

“从今日起，权小姐便好好享受崔家的伺候便好，无需自己走路了。”还未等权宝娜明白过来崔始源的话，就有下人上前麻利地剔去她两脚上的脚筋。

权宝娜痛也喊不出，被崔始源的下人紧紧捂住嘴巴。只有一双眼睛死死地盯着崔始源，连血丝都被崩出。

就算他崔始源是魔教第一大家的大公子，可又不是什么天皇老子。权宝娜自己毕竟也是个有头有脸大小姐，现在被崔始源这般羞辱折磨，自然恨极，疯狂地想要把崔始源拉入地狱。可崔始源生的一颗豺狼心，哪里是她害的了的。只有金钟云，那个傻货，恐怕崔始源还把他呵护在手心里什么都不让他知晓吧？

那就从他下手，权宝娜想着。你崔始源不是得了那人欢心正得意着吗？想要尝尝被心爱之人恨毒了的滋味吗？身体的痛楚反而让她像一只斗鸡，疯疯癫癫极具攻击性。

等着吧，崔始源，你又算什么呢。不久后你就会像我一样，尝到被倾慕心爱之人羞辱的滋味了。

权宝娜派人连夜捎了个信给父亲，即便是棋子，她现在也还有利用价值。信中她又把要了几个得力的侍女侍卫，除了少数的真的照顾权宝娜以外，剩下全都慢慢插进崔家各处。

奈何崔始源像是铜墙铁壁一般，每日只是和爱妻过着和和美美的小日子。

找不出一丝裂痕，那就创造裂痕，然后撕开这道口子，让他们彻底崩裂。

不过最后他们还是找到一丝机会，在崔始源开始忙于公务之时偷得一封还未被崔始源烧毁的信件。

那信是给金钟云的，署名是希澈。江原道金家的公子金希澈自小开始修行，十几岁便风华绝艳，无人不晓。可那样一个原本应该骄傲的人，信中对着金钟云却是万般担忧和宠溺，甚至能读出因金钟云而产生的妒忌占有之情。

而且从那人的话中可以看出，这并不是他第一回寄信来，而之前的几封都没有得到金钟云的亲自回应未免让他心里伤心，道着若这次金钟云还不回应他的信件便当他是真的要跟着崔家，他自会放手并帮他与掌门说清，不会让掌门怨恨于他。

会不会是金钟云从来都没有收到过那些信件呢？权宝娜做出一个大胆的猜想，如若如她所想那这封信对于整天卧于床榻的权宝娜来说真的是久旱逢甘霖。

无论怎样，她都想赌一把，反正她再怎样讨好崔始源，那男人的心也捂不热。就算过几年崔始源是腻了金钟云还是想要和女人生个孩子，那时候各家族估计也都争着抢着要把女儿送过来。自己在怨气里怄了那么久，就算算不得什么人老珠黄，又哪里能和那些阳光明媚青春尚好的女儿家比呢。

下定了决心，权宝娜便差人趁着崔始源出门的空挡把信放到了金钟云屋里。

等金钟云打开那信的时候，只消一眼便泪流满面。那熟悉的笔墨字迹，那熟悉的嘴硬口吻之下的关切担忧，金钟云脑子里此刻都是金希澈。

那人喜爱红色，自己屋里满满都是红色的物件，看起来像是要嫁娶的婚房一样喜庆。甚至有几次他们在床上缠绵之时，金希澈便放言要娶他为妻，便在那屋里将将好。

是了，他最后一次看见他，即便是幻影，他也着了一身红衣。

那时自己根本不通人的爱情，只当金希澈的少年任性。现在他确实嫁为人妻，却不是做金希澈的妻。

哭累了以后金钟云理智也慢慢回来，除了那些关切以外，金希澈还小小地抱怨了几句自己没有亲自给他回信。金希澈的性子他最摸得透，这几年在他面前装的乖巧，只是怕给他惹不痛快才做的。那人才是个锱铢必较的小气鬼，虽然只提了几嘴，背后怨气肯定颇多。

等一下，没有亲自回信？那谁回了信？之前的信件他并未见过。金钟云这几日自从接纳了崔始源进入自己的心门，便放松了许多之前的警惕。可金希澈的信件一下子让他疑心再起，会是崔始源吗？

一边心里歉意着不好轻易怀疑自己的夫婿，一边还是没忍住偷摸溜到崔始源的书房。

其实崔始源一直大大方方让他进来的，但是金钟云从未翻过崔始源的东西。

到底还是做贼心虚，当听到崔始源的一声“云云”，金钟云手里抱着的那一摞哗啦一下子散落地上。

崔始源许久未见着慌张的小猫，有些觉得好笑但是心里留个疑问。温温柔柔上前想要帮忙把书本纸张一一捡起，却被金钟云拉住。

本想顺着金钟云的意思作罢，一抬眼却看到昨晚自己刚刚截下的那封金希澈的信。明明那封信被自己塞回了信封里，看这样子金钟云是已经看过了。

崔始源的笑容变得僵硬，“云云该是知晓我今日不在书房，为什么还来书房找我呢？”

不知为什么，金钟云觉得崔始源像是变了一个人一样，明明还是端着一张笑脸，却像是笑面虎一样让人心惊胆战，整个人看起来阴恻恻的，没了往日的和煦阳光。

“云云若不是来找我的，那又是来找什么的呢？”崔始源说着捻起落在书本纸张之中的那封信，“是来找这个的吗？”

“我。。。”金钟云不知该如何说，心里愧疚着无缘无故地怀疑着掏心窝子待自己的人，这副样子落在崔始源眼里却是一种背叛。

“我们云云不知道自己有多媚人，有多让人想要疼惜。”崔始源手抚过金钟云的脸颊，“我是个正常的男人，我自然知道其他男人的心思。他们想要侵犯你，占有你，毁掉你。”

“又或许我们云云是个小淘气包，知道自己有多吸引男人的目光，偏偏装作不知，让那些男人围着你傻傻地打转？”崔始源的话有些露骨，让金钟云有些疑惑，他看到的崔始源有温柔的，深情的，热烈的，偏偏没有过这样有些阴鸷的。

“金希澈于你，到底是怎样的存在呢？”听到崔始源终于提了金希澈名字，金钟云有些惶恐，没想到崔始源接下来的话让他更为震惊，“他除了进入过你的身子，到底你的心门他又迈进了几步呢？”

“那么多人都曾染指过你，但是又有什么关系，你只是太诱人了，错的是他们。更何况那是我们之前的人，就算我嫉妒得要发疯。自从我认定要你，我便告诉我自己不可以嫉恨，我要接纳你就要亲自把你洗净。”崔始源说着把一直蹲在地上有些腿麻的金钟云抱起，搁在书桌之上，有些急切地去脱金钟云的衣服。

金钟云觉得今天的崔始源奇怪得厉害，他可不是有什么奇怪癖好的人，房事也都只能接受在床榻上，拉上纱幔，隐秘又舒服。而不是像眼前，在冰冷狭窄的书桌上被崔始源强迫地撕下衣物扭成一个羞耻淫荡的姿势。

他有些恐惧这样疯狂的崔始源，也羞于在随时有人会进来的书房做这档事，因此下意识地躲避着崔始源的动作。

崔始源看到他的拒绝，心里冰凉，“怎么？你看到金希澈找你便想抛下我回去找他？”金钟云倒是没想到这一层，被崔始源说的一愣。

“我告诉你，想都别想。”崔始源心一狠，直直地把脸压向金钟云的眼前，像狼终于露出他凶狠的獠牙。“我以为你终于心被我捂热，没想到金希澈一封信，你就要再次把我拒之你心门外。金钟云你心到底是不是肉做的呢，我有时候真的想要剜出来看看，可是我可舍不得你死去，我要你完完整整地做好我崔始源的夫人。”说着崔始源咬上金钟云的唇，力度之大一下子让金钟云疼出眼泪，感觉唇间一阵湿热腥甜。崔始源大力地用大掌掰着金钟云的下颌，生生掰开了金钟云的嘴巴，舌头长驱直入粗鲁地搅着金钟云的舌头使劲地吸吮直到金钟云舌尖发麻下巴都酸掉。

“没关系，我会让你忘记他的，如果你做不到，我可以帮你。”崔始源看着只是亲吻就有些缺氧失神的金钟云，笑得宠溺，“但这之前，你既已愿意接受我，还心里留着一处给那人，甚至因为他拒绝我，这是背叛啊，我的夫人。”

“崔家不能容忍背叛，还好现在只有我知道，那夫人只需受我一人的家法便可。”崔始源的话好像是在给金钟云恩赐，但却听得金钟云一阵恶寒。

双腿被掰到极致，连金钟云这个练家子都觉得筋络骨骼撕裂一般。崔始源用两人的腰带将金钟云的双脚绑在书桌桌腿上，使得他只能用腰撑着自己的身体。

几乎没有扩张，崔始源就用他的性器往里捅，即便最近二人一直夜夜缠绵，那花穴也没能做到能顺利容纳崔始源的程度。

性器捅了好久，才刚刚进入了前端一点。身下的金钟云已经因为疼痛腰酸而浑身冷汗，崔始源烦躁得很，性器也没拔出，直接又塞了两根指头进去，强行撑开入口，粗暴地一捅而入。

金钟云一声尖叫划破刚刚二人刚刚沉默的对峙，痛地整个人失去了力气。崔始源看着这样的金钟云，心稍微软了一点，没有再动腰胯，耐心地亲吻啃咬他的乳珠，手掌从腿根开始抚摸，划过平坦的小腹，来到有点小小肌肉的胸前，大力地揉捏起来。

金钟云虽然内心不愿，但身体早就被崔始源摸透，下身又开始淌水，没一会儿崔始源便觉得那处不再干涩，连带着自己的性器都被浸了个透，便稍微扶了金钟云的腰，调整了一下角度开始了狠狠地操干。

金钟云刚刚那一声叫喊已经让他的嗓子有一丝嘶哑，这会儿被崔始源干得嗓子呜咽个不停，即便他捂紧嘴巴也无济于事。

与此同时，金钟云的雄性器官也慢慢充血挺立，金钟云憋得难受，临近高潮的时候每一下抽插都好像要捣碎他的下身。他在等，等着射出解放的那一刻。

可崔始源却这个时候停了下来，快速地解下其中一个束缚着金钟云脚腕的腰带，绑住了金钟云雄性器官的根部，金钟云看到此情此景不禁有些惊惶，刚刚难耐地眯着的凤眼瞪的有些滚圆，却见着崔始源抬起刚刚被束缚着变得酥麻无力的腿，架在自己腰侧，再次一捅而入继续着凶狠地操干。

欲望濒临爆发被掐住，金钟云整个人绷得僵硬，胳膊都软麻地抬不起来，没了阻挠的嘴巴痴痴地张着，两只眼睛也爽到翻了白眼。

直到崔始源觉得自己快要射精，才把那腰带解开，一瞬间白浊喷出，甚至有几滴溅到了崔始源的下巴上，崔始源也不恼，射进金钟云体内以后，把下巴上的那些都擦了放进嘴巴里，嗯，最近多喂小猫吃水果果然是见效的。

金钟云浑身又累又痛，可还未头脑清醒，便被崔始源又挪到了地上。名贵的衣服随意被压在身下，沾染了他的汗水变得有些潮湿。

崔始源看着高超后浑身泛红趴在地上的金钟云，情不自禁地在他线条流畅优美的后背上亲吻，一会儿啃咬着瘦削的蝴蝶骨，一会儿舔着内陷的脊柱沟，一会儿吸吮着浅浅小小的腰窝。这样做的结果是，他下身很快就又硬挺了。

看了看有些红肿的花穴穴口，崔始源拿了书桌上的最大号的狼毫笔，蘸了金钟云下身的混乱，缓慢地磨着，转着，一点点地进入金钟云的后穴。

为了方便，他捞起金钟云的腰腹，让他屁股撅起，双腿跪着匍匐在地上。笔杆有些微凉，金钟云火热的肠壁有些时日没有容纳过异物，金钟云有些发晕，微微晃了几下小屁股想要摆脱这个异物感，却被崔始源当做发骚，大掌啪地一下落在白嫩的屁股上，留了个红红的掌印。

金钟云浑身一个激灵，身子抖了抖，花穴也又吐出些蜜液，落到崔始源的下腹上。崔始源这才发现了金钟云身子的一个秘密，一声脆响很快另一边臀肉上也印上了个红掌印。

崔始源用的是巧劲儿，疼也只是一下，并不过分。但随之而来的火辣和酥麻，却逐渐蔓延开来，那火烧火燎的感觉越演越烈，崔始源感觉到后穴也开始冒水，便更是不客气地打了好几下，最后臀肉都变得有些红肿，不过金钟云的屁股本来就肉有些单薄，红肿以后反而略显丰满，情色得不得了。

觉得后穴变得柔软，崔始源便换上自己的性器再次开始了操干，狐狸的骚劲被彻底勾出来，花穴，后穴，雄性器官一起泛滥，骚水顺着小腹一直淌到胸口，滑腻腻的，痒痒的。

刚刚高潮的劲儿还没完全褪去，这会儿很快性器又开始充血挺立。好在这次崔始源无暇顾及金钟云的前端，没一会儿金钟云倒是顺顺利利地射了，可是崔始源被后穴的缴得爽快，愣是忍住了射精的冲动继续操干。金钟云的性器刚刚射过很快又充血却什么都没得射，憋得有些红紫。

电光火石的之间，金钟云觉得下身酸麻得过分，腰控制不住地上下颠簸，噗噗几下从花穴之中射出几股清液，系数都流到崔始源支撑着他的大腿上。

潮吹后的金钟云已经神志不清，迷迷糊糊地觉得崔始源好像又射进了他的身体里，闭上眼睛很快睡了过去。

接下来几日，金钟云便被崔始源软禁在一个狭小黑暗的小屋内。只要崔始源回来便与他疯狂交合，而崔始源离开去做事的时候，金钟云也浑身酸疼疲惫下不了床榻，身上的青青紫紫旧的浅了新的又覆盖上去。

下人见不着少奶奶，以为金钟云回门，崔始源更是没有告知第三人，连金钟云的吃食都是他亲自去送。

有一日崔始源出门的时候，临时被崔老爷叫去出了个远门。本想着派人回去安排个侍女照顾金钟云，可仔细一想又不愿让他人看到被自己艹软在床浑身骚媚的金钟云。他记得他拿每次给金钟云的吃食都很多，而金钟云每次都只吃一点点，其余的都放在一边，久而久之便堆积了好几日的吃食。

应该饿不着，崔始源想着，赶快做完手头的事赶快回去吧，回去以后再好好疼爱他的爱妻。

事实上，金钟云有心事的时候便没胃口吃饭。之前那一点进食也是崔始源好一顿软磨硬泡才吃进一点。被关在小小黑屋里面见不到阳关听不到除了自己以外的其他声音，只觉得时间过的异常的缓慢。

上次崔始源来的时候又一次射进了自己的肠子里，金钟云感觉身子发热无力，那些食物闻着就反胃得厉害，瘫在床上恶心地干呕，呕到头昏脑胀，迷迷糊糊地想睡睡不着。

最后还是睡着，似乎又没有睡着。他看见一个人，和他极为相似的容貌，眼睛却是比他墨绿的眼睛更为妖异的紫瞳，那人笑的疯狂，两只狐耳和身后的狐尾也神采奕奕，看得金钟云心里发颤。

“你是谁？”金钟云本应是个天不怕地不怕的少年郎，却被崔始源磨地瑟缩胆小，落在那人眼里觉得可笑。

“我就是你。”

“你是我？你也是金钟云？”金钟云仅仅有一点震惊，毕竟那人确实与自己一模一样。

“金钟云？那只是金希澈给你的名字，他想要你成为一个和他一样的人，但我可不是，我是与救你的金希澈，与你嫁的崔始源都毫无瓜葛的一只狐狸罢了！”那人嘴角一歪，神不知鬼不觉地来到金钟云面前，死死掐住了金钟云的脖颈。

“你该感谢金希澈，要不是他的那长命锁一直压着我，你哪能活到现在呢？而我呢，我该感谢崔始源，他把你折磨得这副弱小的模样，让我才能出现在你面前。”那狐狸掐着金钟云的手越来越用力，看到几近断气的金钟云笑的开怀，把名为金钟云的魂魄一点一点地蚕食进自己的身体内。

金钟云脑子嗡嗡的，意识越来越浅，听到那狐狸说，“对了，你还应该感谢我，把你从痛苦中解救出来。你放心吧，你狠不下心逃不出崔始源的手心，我却可以。我将带着这副身子逃出崔家，代替你活下去。”

突然身体刺痛，那狐狸也察觉到了不对劲，急急松开金钟云消失不见。

再睁开眼睛的时候，金钟云脑子变得一片空白。眼前的男人，若不是他现在失去记忆，他会发现这人比起前几日的模样，变化不少。

崔始源回来以后发现金钟云昏迷不醒，整个人也几乎失去气息。赶忙叫来大夫，大夫摇摇头，最后被崔始源用刀架在脖子上才愿一试。

忙了许久，浑身穴位刺入了银针，金钟云才得以活了下来。而这期间崔始源几近崩溃，长久以来压抑的各种情感一下子爆发，冲破之前束缚自己功力容貌的术法，顺势入魔。

金钟云看着眼前这个小麦色皮肤，眉眼深邃，鼻梁挺拔的男人正急切地看着自己，有些不大好意思。

“请问，公子是哪位呢？”金钟云现在连自己是谁都一无所知。“我似乎，什么都不记得了，连我自己的名字都。。。”

崔始源有些惊讶金钟云的变化，一旁的大夫及时告知，虽然金钟云命被留了下来，但三魂七魄却意外的丢了一部分，这也是他失去记忆的原因。

崔始源仔细地又询问了一番，得知金钟云现在除了失去记忆以及有些虚弱，其他的倒还算健康，便放下心来，换上了他充满爱意的温柔眼神看向金钟云。

金钟云正不解，一下子被崔始源抱进怀里搂着，“我叫崔始源，你叫金钟云，而我们的关系，”崔始源顿了顿，看着一脸无辜的金钟云，笑着在他嘴上啵了一口，开心地看着金钟云露出惊讶的神情，“我们是名正言顺，拜过堂的夫妻。”

“还有一事，崔少爷。”一旁的医生突然想起，“少夫人他，有了身孕了，已经有两月多。”

崔始源惊的睁大眼睛，算算日子可不就是被金钟云被权宝娜下了药的那次吗？金钟云也惊讶，他什么都不记得，肚子里居然有了宝宝？

“好在之前吃了好些固胎的补药，要不哪经得起，，大少爷。。。”医生说着说着有些为难，崔始源也知医生所指，知前几日那些荒淫的房事确实不妥。“还有这次，这孩子居然也还没事，除了那些固胎药以外，这孩子确实是个有福的。”

金钟云本有些怀疑崔始源所说的二人的夫妻关系，可现在他肚子里连崔始源的宝宝都有了，又见医生也毕恭毕敬地管自己叫少夫人，待医生交代完如何安胎离开后，缠着崔始源问了好些他还记不起来的事情。

崔始源自然不会如实告知他一切，而是给他编织了一段美好甜蜜的美梦，最后还是金钟云自己身子太虚，眼睛都睁不开了。崔始源看着现在依赖自己的乖巧的金钟云，忍不住亲了又亲，最后羞得金钟云躲进崔始源怀里不抬头。

“都是要做母亲的人了，怎么还这么害羞？”崔始源不客气地继续调戏着金钟云。

金钟云不服气，“那你呢，都要当父亲了，还这样不正经！”

“要是我正经到连自己的妻子在怀里都坐怀不乱，那我还算是个男人呢？”崔始源抬起金钟云细瘦的脖颈，“云云，若不是担心你的身子，我真想让你给我生好多好多孩子。”

“你的意思是，以后都不碰我了对吧？”金钟云笑的狡黠，觉得这个男人长的也帅气，人也确实是很是爱护他，看来他们确实是一对甜蜜爱侣，他原来是这样幸福的啊。

“这个嘛，有这样美貌的爱妻，怎么会有男人忍得住呢？”崔始源吻上金钟云的嘴巴，越吻越深情，最后金钟云身子也来了感觉，赶忙推开崔始源，“刚刚医生都说了，前三个月不可。。”

“云云你这样子是也想要对吧。”崔始源说着手伸进金钟云的亵衣里抚摸揉捏着似乎变得有些柔软的胸部，“没剩几日了，咱俩都再忍忍。”

说着又吻了好一会儿，直到金钟云实在是困倦才放过金钟云让他睡去。

过了几日，待金钟云肚子里的肉过了三个月的安全期，崔始源叫来了魔教各大家族的家主，连带着崔家的几位长老，在大堂里举行了宴会。

金钟云被打扮的华丽，魔教女子传统的服饰本就有些妖艳，却很衬金钟云的气质。待金钟云呗崔始源牵着出来，众人一瞬间都认不出那人是崔始源的男妻。

金钟云除了崔始源以外谁都不认识，只得在一旁安静地吃着菜。酒过三巡后，崔父开始讲话。

各家本就看着崔始源身躯健壮不少，早没了之前病怏怏的模样，心里只犯嘀咕。

“诸位也看到了，我儿如今身体已经如常人一般康健。自今日起，始源将以少主的身份，帮我处理崔家以及魔教诸多事务。”崔家不仅仅是魔教第一家，也掌管着魔教的全部。崔家一向强大财力，修为，兵力都远远强于其他家族，因此崔家家主便自然而然成为魔教教主，相当于魔教的皇帝一般。而少主，便是教主由教主钦定的接班人，相当于魔教太子。

“各位叔伯，各位族长，还有一事。”还未等众人从震惊中缓过来，崔始源把金钟云从专门给他安排的软椅上抱到自己大腿上，缓缓地开口，“我的夫人，已经有三个月的身孕。”

金钟云被崔始源在众目睽睽之下展现的亲密给弄得十分害羞，偏偏崔始源还仗着有桌子遮挡，偷偷地用手揉捏着他的屁股。

“干嘛啦，崔始源！”金钟云别过红彤彤的脸，用他俩才听得清的声音警告着崔始源。

“这不是怕云云坐久了屁股都麻了嘛。”崔始源也小声地回着，脸上依旧挂着得体地笑，看着眼前神色各异的各位长老各位家主。

众人这才明白原来这位所谓的男妻，确实个双儿。而此刻他着魔教女子的服侍，上身裹着几层轻薄的黑纱，女子若穿这服侍一般会贴身穿个肚兜，而这位确是这样大大方方地穿着，隐隐约约露出些身体的线条，连胸前红樱都若隐若现。

不过正因如此，那人略微鼓起的小腹才显得无比的真切。大概崔少主也是想消了大伙的怀疑，故意让少夫人穿这身服装。

崔始源揉着揉着小屁股，坏心眼地把手指伸到屁股下面，摸到小豆豆那里，隔着薄薄的布料面不改色地揉捏着。

金钟云已被调教地身体敏感，加上崔始源早就摸清什么样的力度能让金钟云爽到，才一会儿金钟云就感觉身上一股股电流。

好在该宣布都都已经宣布，很快宴席就结束了。崔始源跟上前收拾残局的侍女奴仆们都先退下，说是有事要和少夫人讲。

当大厅里就只剩下他们二人时候，崔始源便开始动手解金钟云的裙子，将他的亵裤脱下一半，露出已经湿的一塌糊涂的下身。

“现在就剩我们二人了，云云想叫就叫出来吧。”说着崔始源又往花穴里伸了手指，温柔地扩张着。

“崔始源你个坏蛋。”金钟云难耐地搂着崔始源护着他小腹的那只健壮的手臂，委屈地抱怨着。

“好不容易到三个月了，云云你当真这样心狠吗？”崔始源一边啃咬着金钟云的耳朵一边撒娇，装可怜谁不会呢？

见金钟云开始浑身打颤，感觉穴口变得软烂，崔始源缓缓地把自己硬挺的性器推了进去。孕期的和在刚刚众人齐聚的地方做爱，这两样刺激使得金钟云觉得过于爽快。看着因为舒服而扭动腰肢小声哼哼的金钟云，崔始源觉得似乎还可以再激烈一点，胯动的更使劲使得金钟云小腿开始乱蹬，差点都碰到桌腿上。

不过最终崔始源也没敢太过分，最后还是抚慰了金钟云的雄性器官让人早早释放出来，自己也没射到金钟云身体里，拔出的一瞬间射到了金钟云的小屁股上，看着算不得太饱满弧度却尚可的小屁股上糊了自己的白浊，一滴一滴从臀尖上滴落，崔始源喉咙发紧，抱着娇妻又手淫了一次才作罢。

等他抱着金钟云回房的时候，金钟云已经睡了过去，近来金钟云有了身子，加上虚弱，很是嗜睡。

崔始源看了一会儿金钟云，便去处理点公文。等他回来的时候，侍女提醒他今天金钟云的固胎药还没有喝，本来纠结要不要叫醒他，一回头却看金钟云似乎陷入了梦魇，皱着眉头地挣扎着身体，便赶忙把人叫醒起来喝药。

金钟云睁开眼睛的一瞬间崔始源就意识到了不对劲，那双凌厉凶狠的紫瞳不属于金钟云。紧接着怀里的人变出锋利的指甲直接抓向崔始源脖颈，好在崔始源心思细腻又头脑冷静，快速地捏住他的手腕，把人翻了个个儿从背后将人束缚着。

“云云？”崔始源不确定地叫了一声，换来那人的冷笑。

“我可不是被你磨成草包的那个金钟云，那个金钟云上次差点被我杀死，不过最后还是被你坏了我的好事。”那人抖了抖露出狐耳狐尾，不屑地说。

“你是不是以为你是金钟云的英雄呢？”那人感觉到崔始源似乎一顿，然后笑得猖狂，“哈哈哈哈哈要不是你崔始源毁了压制着我的长命锁，又把金钟云磨成那副懦弱的模样，我怎么可能出现在你面前。”

“你怎么知道，那个长命锁的事情？”

“当然是因为金钟云他知道。你以为金钟云他没问你就是什么都不知道吗？他已经把自己卖给你们崔家，他自然要委屈自己装作没有受到委屈的样子。”

“你才是害死他的凶手！”那人轻蔑地给了崔始源致命的一击，“他。。死。。了？”

“没错，不过你别太难过，我现在杀了你让你去阴曹地府去找他就行了！”说着这狐狸准备挣脱，可是崔少主动作更快，稳准狠地打了一下他的后颈。

他来不及难过，赶忙找了软绳将金钟云的身体绑了起来。就算金钟云真的死了，这具身体里还有他们的宝宝，那是金钟云留给他的唯一。

绑完以后崔始源脑子陷入了空白，思索着怎么喂刚刚那个带刺的狐狸喝下固胎汤药。就在这时那人又醒了过来，这次眼睛变了回去，是那双清澈懵懂的墨绿色眼睛，发现自己被绑住了身体，腾的一下红了脸，“呀，崔始源你个变态！”

看到此情此景崔始源这才心里一块大石头落了下来，原来那狐狸骗了自己，金钟云还活着。

后来来回变了几次，崔始源大概也摸清了其中的奥义。有时候出门一小会儿，会哄着先把金钟云手脚捆起来，不过尽量在他手脚不过血之前赶回来再给亲自按摩按摩。再后来实在是没辙，便弄了个笼子，里面安置地舒舒服服，让金钟云在崔始源离开的时候进去待一会儿避免伤人。

这一日崔始源出门走的匆忙，等那狐狸醒来发现自己又被锁在笼子里，气急败坏地踹了一脚笼子的门，却听见吱呀一声，笼子被打开了。原是崔始源锁门的时候疏忽了锁没扣上。

狐狸看着笼子里精致地点心，不屑地撇了撇嘴。他可是狐狸，崔始源当金钟云是什么金丝雀吗？

一出门看到侍女，笑盈盈地问，少奶奶是不是饿了？要不要奴婢去小厨房让他们做点甜羹？

狐狸紫眸弯弯，“你叫我什么？”

那小丫头不解，“少奶奶啊”话音刚落脖子上的血管被狐狸爪子挠破，血液喷涌而出，还未来得及尖叫便被拧断了脖子。

满意地舔了舔爪子上的鲜血，狐狸这才满意。这才是他想要的，既已被狐族所抛弃，那便干脆不要像那些狐狸一样，假惺惺地想变成人类，和人类友好相处。

血的味道让他兴奋到发狂，迫不及待地去找更多人。妖类食人血吃人心能青春貌美，修为大增。金钟云那小傻子跟人在一起生活了几年，真以为自己变成了人吗！

崔家因为狐狸闹作一团，大家看到平日里温顺的大少奶奶此刻紫瞳泛着诡异的光，狐耳和狐尾都染上了人血，吓得四处乱窜。

狐妖伤人伤的来了性质，像是进了羊群一样兴奋。猝不及防地，头开始犯晕，原来是金钟云看到此情此景心下愤怒想要挣脱自己跑出来。

“啊！！”狐狸一声惨叫，再睁开眼睛时候已经变回了金钟云。

还未来得及高兴终于靠着自己的力量把狐狸给控制住，金钟云感觉心口剧烈一疼，低头一看，心口处的亵衣，渗出大片的鲜血，是自己的。

他看到周围人看他的眼神，充满了恐惧，他就是刚刚那只狐狸，是吃人的妖精。越来越多的护卫拿着弓箭将他围起来，趁着金钟云发愣的时候又向他射了好几支箭。

疼，但是似乎麻木了，金钟云摸摸自己的肚皮，心里对着还未出世的孩子默念，怕是要连累你了。

他好像看到崔始源了，是，确实是他。他拨开人群向自己跑来，哭得压抑极了。

崔始源没想到有人会跑来告诉自己，少夫人是个妖精，已经杀了好几个人了。

等他匆匆忙忙赶到的时候，那些箭矢正飞向金钟云，而他躲都不躲，墨绿色的眼睛有些空洞，似乎在思索着什么。

“快去找大夫！”崔始源一边喊着一边朝金钟云飞奔过去，等待他的却是金钟云噎在喉咙里的一口鲜血。

“撑住！钟云！大夫马上就来了”没什么能比得上死亡更令人恐惧，尤其是所爱之人的死亡。崔始源自从上次金钟云被狐狸差点杀死，本以为自己已经足够冷静理智，可现在是这具身子都要香消玉殒，哪怕他不愿相信，金钟云也是撑不过心口那一箭。

金钟云感觉自己脑袋轻飘飘的，恍惚之间他看到一个红衣绝世美人，笑着喊他，“钟云。”他好像认识那人，却又记不起来是谁，一个名字突然出现在脑海里，“希澈。。”

听到金钟云喊了金希澈的名字，崔始源的心揪的更紧，金钟云临死都能想起的人，却是金希澈。

金钟云闭上眼睛，那人的面容又清晰了几分，疯疯癫癫地朝自己招手。他忘记了自己的疼痛，忘记了正在哭泣的崔始源，不由自主地被那美人吸引过去。

美人很高兴金钟云朝他跑过去，一把把金钟云抱进怀里，“我们回家，好吗？”

这句话，听着好熟悉。金钟云想着，情不自禁地点了点头，然后彻底失去了意识。

崔始源看到金钟云闭上眼睛以后没一会儿便没了呼吸，整个人失了神地抱着金钟云的身体，一动也不动。

他到底，还是没能抓住他。

下人想把金钟云的身体从崔始源怀里拽出，可是崔始源虽然没有任何反应，力气却大的出奇。

他抱起金钟云，慢慢踱回了他们的卧房。

“该休息了，宝贝，云云，我的亲亲娘子。”


End file.
